Horny Delight
by DeliciousNewYork
Summary: Harry ventures out into the forest in a fever of ecstacy what happens when he finds out he isn't alone? rated M for a reason, read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is inspired by all those pictures of Daniel Radcliffe getting it on with a horse for his new play Equus. Seeing those pictures inspired me to write this beautiful piece about a man and his true love.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of this, all this stuff is owned by JK Rowling and her people and there is a line used twice, from Die Hard and I don't own that either.

**Rating:** M

* * *

**Horny Delight**

The wizarding world was in turmoil. Harry and company were under a stress so stressful that they could hardly bear being so stressed-out. _We must think of the little pleasures_ Harry reminded himself as he wandered casually into the forbidden forest. The dark canopy of trees cast a shadow across his now mature face. It was the few little pleasures in his life now that kept him from committing suicide.

His dreams were angry these days and to avoid them he stopped sleeping, instead venturing out into the forest, seemingly alone. There was a peace in the protection of that canopy of leaves. As Harry found a resting spot he thought about all the things a super-stressed-out boy thinks about: Death, The end of the world, Sex, and Horses. Horses had become a new love of his. Whether muggle breeds or magical breeds, something rose in him when he thought about horses and that something was generally his penis. As he sat on the soft forest ground, the cool dirt beneath his fingers, he closed his eyes picturing the strong soft body of the horse of his dreams, it was large muscular and white. As he lay back onto the floor of the forest he gradually began undressing himself in the ecstasy of his own thoughts.

As Harry's hands slid down his suddenly very cut body he shivered in the coolness of the night. In his ears he could hear the soft pat-pat of horse's hooves, the delicate whinny of erotica. He could feel the strong body of the horse beneath him shivering under his selfish fingers. He wanted to be one with the glorious animal.

As Harry writhed on the ground fondling his own unicorn horn and making feverish horse noises in hopes of attracting the glorious animal, a different sleepless creature wandered near.

* * *

Draco Malfoy's pet unicorn pulled him ever nearer to the exuberant horse whinnies. Draco, himself, had never been particularly aroused by the sound of a horse before but this time it was different. This soft whinnying was the music of the horse Gods and as he rode atop his birthday gift he felt something within him begin to swell, that something, was his penis.

As the unicorn, Horny, brought Draco nearer, the lovely animal sounds grew louder. Draco, himself, began to emulate them, slowly undressing his pale body as he did so. It was the second he was removing his last article of clothing, his argyle stockings, that Horny brought him to a lovely little clearing, in the dark of the forest plus it was night too, Draco could not see who the lovely being writhing naked on the ground, was. He could simply tell that there was a very naked young horse God down there getting it on with himself and Draco made the decision right then and there to get down there and join in the fun. After all, He had a lot on his mind as well, there were like a billion people he was supposed to kill, they wanted him to wear those really un-stylish deatheater robes, he was struggling with his sexuality, etc.

As the lean blonde haired boy lowered his wiry, but still incredibly toned, six-pack-abs, body to the ground, the "horse-God" (Also known as Harry) Got up on all fours and started trotting around in little joyous circles rearing up and whinnying at the top of his voice. Draco hopped onto Harry's back riding him in those joyous circles and coaxing him on with lovely rounds of "Giddy-up!" and "Yee-ha!" and "Yippy-ki-yay Mother Fucker!"

* * *

Harry was in true ecstasy he felt as though he had been transformed into the animal that he so wanted to be. His body seemed to be gliding across the forest in some euphoric realm; he felt the weight of one of his kind lovingly grinding upon his back. It was all so much he felt as though he was about to burst and then, then it happened. One forceful thrust and there was a serious-yet pleasurable-pain in his ass.

* * *

Horny had felt left out watching his rider ride another, and even so, with all the crazy whinnying and "Yippy-ki-yay mother fucker!" –ing, he felt oddly turned on. This wasn't fair, Draco was his, not this knew small human-like horse's. All at once he knew what he would have to do to win his master back. He lowered his head to the ground aiming his long phallic-like horn (the one that he had been named for) at his opponent and he thrust as hard as a unicorn could. The scream was crazed and euphoric and as Horny relinquished his horn the imposter-horse-man fell to the ground in sexual shivers with Draco lying on top of him. Horny was about to go fetch his gorgeously naked master when a voice from behind him called out.

"What the hell is going on here?!?!"

* * *

**A/N: This is a story of love, of passion, of horny unicorns. whether you loved it, it turned you on, or you were disgusted, I'd love to hear your opinion. **


	2. Punishment

**Author's Note**: I'm so glad I got such positive feedback, I really feel as though you all understand that this is a true story of love and the tragedy in people not understanding love. I hope this chapter receives an equally as glorious response.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Punishment**

Of course they were the words of Snape. The potions master had been put on patrol of the forest. Patrolling was mandatory with all of the crazy dangerous dark-lord shit going on and it just so happened that tonight was Snape's night. His upper-lip curled back in disgust as he surveyed the two naked bodies on the forest floor.

"Detention!" He yelled hoarsely, yanking up the naked boy on top. Draco Malfoy covered himself quickly as Snape wrenched him from the ground.

"I was, er, jinxed professor," He mumbled embarrassedly. Harry sat up not paying any attention to the two men arguing. His eyes were locked on the beautiful creature kicking it's hooves at a tuft of grass.

Harry stood strongly, without hesitation, and walked to the wonderful being, grazing his hand along the strong shoulder. He shivered in delight as the horse whinnied softly.

"Potter!" Snape yelled as he illuminated his wand to see who the two naked boys were. Harry turned brushing his bare back against the soft white fur of the creature.

"Yes Professor?" He asked without any sign of embarrassment. Snape's eyes were drawn downward as Harry leaned back against the creature, gyrating slightly.

"Cover yourself," Snape choked unable to pull his eyes away from Harry's polished broomstick. Harry ran a hand down his perfectly cut, man-abs, across his pelvis, down to his broomstick, where he held it, covering only a small portion.

Snape's eyes seemed lit with fire as he surveyed this motion.

"Detention, _now_." He said coldly, knocking Draco out of his way and grabbing Harry. "Put your clothes on you little queer," he barked pushing Harry to the ground. Harry crawled over to where his clothes lay, his eyes still on Horny. As he pulled on his pants the erotic creature nuzzled Harry and Harry's breath caught in his throat.

He was paralyzed. He could not move away from this animal, for his heart had been stolen and he didn't want it back.

"_Now_." Snape barked. Harry didn't move. Snape lashed out kicking the innocent unicorn and sending him racing off into the forest.

"Hey!" Draco shrieked indignantly.

"Detention now! Both of you!" Snape barked, grabbing a now dressed, but heartbroken Harry and, dressed, but pouting, Draco. The hawk-like man swept them angrily back to the castle muttering and swearing under his breath the entire way.

* * *

This wasn't the first time Severus had been around this sort of behavior. He couldn't count the number of times he had been tied up as a teenager and forced to pleasure one of those disgusting Gryffindors. He remembered how James Potter had so pined after Lily Evans and in his unrequited misery forced Severus himself to take care of his need for ass. And now Potter was doing the same thing with Draco. Sure he appeared like he didn't mind it, but deep down, Snape knew. Draco had been brainwashed by that evil Potter boy, it was as simple as that. Hadn't he, himself, now and then enjoyed a particularly nice thrust? Especially when it was from the gentle Remus?

Snape shook his head, as if trying to shake a thought right out of his brain.

"You will both come with me to my office for immediate punishment." He said in that low rumbling voice.

"What about Horny?" Draco asked. Snape stopped staring at him in disgust. 

"Take care of that yourself you stupid boy! Or for Christ sake find yourself a woman!" Draco opened his mouth to argue but with a stern kick from Snape he shut his mouth sighing angrily. Harry on the other hand didn't seem angered or scared at all. He was simply there, dazed and cooperative, his mind clearly somewhere else. Draco watched him longingly, and then after catching himself watching him longingly, stopped and mentally swore at himself. _He's a Gryffindor_ Draco thought to himself_ and a boy_ he added as an after thought. What had gotten into him?

"I'm going to take care of this right here and now, in the only way I know how." Snape said as they made it down to his dungeon office.

"What way is that?" Harry asked suddenly seeming to realize the doom that he was in for.

"Strippers." Snape answered matter-of-factly, "_Female_ strippers."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you felt the beauty and love of this chapter, let me know what you think either way.**


	3. Did We Do It?

**A/N: Once again I appreciate the comments. Keep in mind that each of these chapters comes straight from my soul. This is a serious love story between Harry, Draco, Snape and other horny characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Did we do it?**

* * *

With those words Snape exited the room, locking it behind him, apparently to go fetch some female strippers.

"Wh-what just happened?" Harry asked, as if suddenly coming to.

"We were having sex!" Draco blurted out as if saying it to himself for the first time, more so than answering Harry.

"We were _what_?" Harry asked, appauled.

"Well, we didn't actually have sex…" Draco mumbled thinking to himself that if they _had_ actually gotten to the sex part, his black leather pants would probably fit a lot more comfortably.

"I'd never have sex with you. I'm not gay." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'm not either!" Draco yelped, but in a tone that was very unconvincing.

"Why'd you try and have sex with me?" Harry acused angrily.

"I didn't!" Draco retorted.

"Well then, how the hell did we almost have sex?" Harry was yelling now, feeling as though he were the butt of some big joke.

"I, er, we...you, _you_ seduced me!" Draco replied crossing his arms across his chest matter-of-factly.

"I did not!" Harry sputtered squaring off.

"Did too! With some, er, chant, or spell or something!" Draco was glaring straight at Harry now, ready to attack.

"Look, lets be realistic. If I had seduced you, _if_, we wouldn't have _almost_ of had sex. We would have had it like three times." Harry said seriously.

"Three times?" Draco asked, his anger turning into interest. "That's a little pretentious don't you think?"

"If you had been paying attention, you'd have seen, I've got the goods to keep me going for-"

"Well, yeah, but you mean like, you'd do the thrusting for one set, and then I would and then you-"

"No man, seriously, I could go all three sets by myself, I'm not even kidding you, I fill back up in like five seconds."

"No way!"

"I'm serious."

"You must be yanking like-"

"Seven, eight times a day? And that's if I'm not turned on by anything."

"Christ! How do you keep from chaffing? I'm a four times a day guy, and I thought that was murder with all the chaffing."

"You got to do the spit-and-hit. I know, I know, it's a little gross, spitting on your palms, but you gotta do it, and not just once per hit, I mean it a spit and glide, spit and glide motion. It works best if you have good spitting aim."

"No shit? Huh, I'll have to try that next time."

"Yeah seriously, it's a little weird at first, but in the end it's so much better, and then you don't have a whiny girlfriend, you know-"

"Jesus, are you ever satisfied! We've had sex three times already, I'm not just a hole for you to grind through-"

"Exactly, it's like, if you want to go out with a guy that only lasts once per day, go out with Ron."

"Really? Only once a day?"

"I never see him wacking and Hermione is a once a day girl, let me tell you-"

"Wait, you and Granger? No way!"

"It was like fifth year, Cho was being all dramatic, I just needed a no-nonsense fuck, you know what I mean?"

"I'm with you, I totally understand, but about Weasley, once a day with no spanking-the-yank? You can't be serious, the guy's like six foot four, you gotta think he's got the packaging for some serious junk. I mean look at his family, his parents musta been at it like rabbits."

"It's a mystery to me too, I'm not gonna lie."

"He must be getting some from somewhere else, that's the only answer."

"You think?"

"Once a day, with no de-skinning-the-snake?"

"You're right, he must be cheating, but with who?"

"How should I know, you're his best mate."

"Holy shit!" Harry sputtered with sudden enlightenment, "It's-" but before he could finish Snape exploded through the door with Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you understand the importance of this chapter, and you look deep within yourself while reading, because these issues that Harry and Draco are confronting are issues that deal with love, penis's and sex. Things we should all deal with, once in a while. **

**Please let me know what you think. **


	4. Rules of Sexual Intercourse

**A/N: **I know it's been a while, but I'm still here, don't worry I haven't died.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rules of Sexual Intercourse**

"Ginny!?" Harry sputtered in shock. Ginny's face turned red as she noticed Harry.

"Well, we don't all have a small fortune left to us by our dead parents, Harry," She said rolling her eyes and taking off her pink fuzzy bathrobe. Luna disrobed as well, each of them revealing lacy black lingerie.

"Ron will be so pissed," Harry hissed at her.

"Ron has his own skeletons in the closet," Ginny said raising her eyebrows and looking pointedly at Luna.

"Luna?" Harry asked befuddled, "Ron and Luna?"

"No you moron, strippers, strippers in general."

"Oh," Harry nodded.

"Stop with the talk! I'm not paying you to talk them into heterosexuality!" Snape barked casting a quick spell. Cheesy porno-music started drifting from the tip of his wand. Ginny pushed Harry backwards into a chair and Luna did the same with Draco.

"Hang on!" Draco shouted, "Would you mind horribly if we traded?"

"Traded?" Harry asked.

"I'm just not that in to blondes," He explained.

"You have blonde hair,"

"Opposites attract."

"You're gay, what does it matter?" Harry retorted.

"No he is not!" Snape shouted angrily. He wrenched Ginny from where she was grinding on Harry and threw her at Draco. "Lovegood!" He shouted pointing at Harry. Luna looked around bewildered for a second. "_Luna_ Lovegood."

"Oh, me." She said nodding in understanding, "You've never called me by my last name before Severus," Luna said raising an eyebrow seductively. Snape coughed giving her an angry glare.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Snape hissed.

"Well last night you called me your dirty little-"

"Enough! Enough! I'm paying you to dance for Potter!" Snape interrupted eyes wide. Draco smirked as Luna, once again, looked around in confusion. "_Harry!_ Harry Potter." Snape yelled his face turning a dark red in anger.

"That's not what you called him last night either," Luna said with a giggle bouncing over to where Harry sat. "Tell me, Harry, are you gay or bisexual?" Luna asked bluntly.

"Er- what do you mean?"

"Well, that's what Snape hires us for, the gay and bisexual, thinks we can turn them straight, but see, if you're gay I'll act really masculine, rough you about. If you're bisexual; well, then it's up to you whether you want to be the man or the woman."

"What about, erm…"

"Asexual? Well then I just have you sit on my and I use my hands to-"

"No!-er no, I'm not asexual, I just have a different… er… preference…" Harry's cheeks turned a deep red as Luna's eyes widened.

"I won't pee on you."

"Not that."

"Oh good, I'm just not into it, it's too messy, I'm up for about anything else though…"

"What about… role-playing…?" Harry asked slowly.

"Oh yeah, whatever you like, nurse and patient, dirty secretary, student and professor, though Severus is better at that one…"

"None of those…" Harry mumbled slowly.

"Oh, Jesus, Harry! Would you just tell her, so she can do the job and we can get out of here? We have other customers you know," Ginny shouted angrily as she grinded in the middle of a Snape and Draco sandwich.

"I like, er…"

"Horses." Ginny finished rolling her eyes. "He gets turned on by horses."

"Horses?" Luna, Draco and Snape all asked in unison.

"Why do you think I dumped his ass?" Ginny sputtered, "I'm not going to prance around playing _horse_."

"Ginny!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Well, I'm _not_."

"But it's perfectly ok for you to ask me to pretend to be fucking Tom Riddle?" Harry argued angrily, "He tried to kill us but he turns you on."

"I like dark and mysterious, that's not as bad as bestiality."

"It's not bestiality! It's…. _Love_… Inter-creatural Love."

"You're a creepy horse loving, unicorn fucking, freak."

"Well, well, you're a whore!" Harry shouted in defense. Ginny snickered rolling her eyes.

"Is that supposed to be news to me?" Snape, Draco and Luna rolled their eyes giving each other knowing glances. "What you think I was off doing while you were reading Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them?" Harry gasped angrily.

"You cheated on me!?"

"It was _love_, Multiple Person Love." Ginny mocked.

"Alright, alright! ENOUGH!" Snape shouted, "As much as we all like to hear about your failed relationship, I am not paying for you two sexual freaks to argue! I expect more from your services Ginevra." Ginny nodded at this and started running her hands all over Snape erotically.

"Now, boys, what sort of… erm.. Being do you want to have sexual intercourse with?" Snape asked as Luna wiggled her chest in Harry's face, neighing in her best horse impression.

"Erm… girls?" Draco asked unsure.

"Correct!" Snape said nodding and grabbing Ginny's ass. "And what type of creatures are not erotically pleasing?"

"Men?" Harry asked as Luna got down on all fours and started prancing the floors with Harry looking longingly after her.

"Correct, _and?" _

"Animals." Draco answered.

"Well, I can validate sleeping with veelas, and vampires, and the occasional house elf, but other than that, correct." Snape answered. "Is that clear?" Harry and Draco nodded in unison.

"Now I expect you boys to each take one of these young ladies to your rooms and take part in sexual intercourse," Snape ordered.

"Can I just use Hermione?" Harry asked, thinking secretly of her great horse impressions.

"Fine, then, er, Luna stay here with me… we have some matters of our own to, er, discuss…" Snape ordered.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


	5. Chapter 5: Lets Get It On

**A/N:** I'm here I'm queer, DEAL WITH IT!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lets Get it On**

* * *

Harry woke up groggily as Hermione was getting dressed.

"You have to be more careful next time," Hermione lectured for the thousandth time. "Ron was hardly asleep." Harry shrugged yawning.

"Where is he now?"

"He got up about fifteen minutes ago," Hermione explained.

"And he didn't say anything when he woke up, no weird questions?" Harry asked.

"He woke up while I was _gone_. Said he went looking for me, I had to tell him that I felt sick."

"So? The silencing charm worked so no one outside of my bed curtains heard us, and once again we didn't get caught, why are you being so weird about this?" Harry asked sitting up.

"Look, he thinks I have… _you know._" Hermione muttered, Harry raised his eyebrows confused. Hermione rolled her eyes, her shoulders slumping. "He thinks I had… plumbing problems…Because we did it.. _Differently_ last night…"

"You never let me go in the back door when we used to-!" Harry shouted, finally catching on.

"I did, once or twice."

"No you didn't!" Harry argued.

"Well, I've changed a lot since we were together," Hermione explained.

"I'll say," Harry agreed.

"I mean, when we were together I was a two times a day girl, and now I'm up for three, even four times-"

"What?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Three, even four-"

"Not that, you used to be a _two_ times a day girl?" Harry narrowed his eyes at her as pulled some pants on.

"I, uh, I meant one, I meant one time a day, I, er, misspoke."

"You're Hermione, you don't misspeak!" Harry shouted jumping to his feet and pointing at her in an "aha!" sort of fashion.

"I do… sometimes…" There was a long silence after Hermione uttered these words, and then suddenly, in angry realization Harry flailed his arms in circles and jumped up on top of his bed.

"You were cheating on me!" Harry exclaimed.

"Not really cheating… just… erm…"

"I can't believe this! If I had known you were just using me I wouldn't have made love to you like that!" Harry whined slumping off the bed.

"Harry, we prance around naked pretending to be horses. I don't think that counts as 'making love'" Hermione explained. Harry just gave her a hurt look and turned so that his back was to her. "And besides, I was cheating on Ron with you tonight, so it's not like I cheated on you _exclusively_."

"So you're admitting you're a whore?!?" Harry asked woefully.

"No. I'm admitting that I'm sexually liberated. If you can come into this room in the middle of the night and wake me up, while I'm in another mans arms and expect me to have kinky horse sex with you, without it being a big moral issue. Then you should surely understand my need to have lots of sex with lots of people!" Hermione exclaimed in a lecturely tone.

"Ok, ok, I get it, I'm a gross boy, you're a gross girl, stop with the lecturing," Harry whined covering his ears with his hands. Hermione stormed off in a huff at this, before Harry could even ask who she cheated on him with.

* * *

Meanwhile….

* * *

"Just do it for christsake, just stick it in there!" Ginny groaned. Draco's cheeks turned a rosy pink color as he held himself propped up over Ginny, pushup style.

"It's not…_Hard_.." Draco whined. Ginny rolled her eyes grabbing his wand and rubbing it viciously. "Ahh! Ahh! You're chaffing it! You have to do the spit and hit!"

"Oh my God, stop being such a little bitch and have sex with me!" Ginny yelled. At this Draco rolled off of her and sat curled in a ball in the corner of his bed. "Malfoy?"

"I'm not a little bitch," Draco said in a huff.

"What?"

"I'm not a little bitch!" He yelled sitting and giving her an angry glare. "Just because I like men, doesn't mean I'm a woman! I'm a man! A big strong manly-man!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry. You're right, you're a big strong manly man. Now will you please have sex with me?" Ginny asked exasperatedly. Draco gave her a sad kicked-puppy look. Ginny sighed, stroking his naked back. Draco shrugged.

"I guess we can try again," he murmured.

"This time let's try with me on top," Ginny suggested.

"Ok," Draco said apprehensively. "But why do you care so much about really having sex? Why can't we just pretend we had sex and-"

"You think Snape wouldn't know? Snape sees everything! Dumbledore has him monitor inside "the room," I don't get paid unless we really do it," Ginny explained, mounting Draco. "Now let's get it on, bitch!"

"The room?" Draco asked in a choked voice as Ginny lowered herself violently.

"Sure, it's how Dumbledore knows everything, every room in the castle is monitored, Snape is probably watching us right now." At this Draco's face flushed and he tightened his abs and flexed his biceps as Ginny continued working the wand. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Draco hissed quickly rearranging his hair as Ginny continued.

* * *

In another room of the castle…

* * *

"Dominate me!" Snape was hissing as Luna slapped his bony white ass.

"Bad Severus! Bad!!!" Luna howled.

"Take me, BREAK ME!" Snape screeched, watching Ginny dominate Draco. Luna sunk her fingernails into his pail white flesh. "Angrier, like-like a big angry wolf!" Snape begged. Luna stopped.

"I thought inter-creature sex was bad?" Luna asked, confused.

"Well, er, then.. Werewolf, that's practically human… werewolf, be my nasty dirty werewolf!" At this Luna began howling and growling as she flipped Snape onto the ground and began ravaging him violently, all the while Snape howling back, in pleasure, of course.

As tears of fulfillment and joy seeped from his angry little black eyes he clung to Luna and she stroked his wet greasy hair.

"Good Severus, good boy," Luna cooed as the two of them watched a three-way split screen of Harry and Hermione playing naked-horse, Ginny and Draco having awkward one-sided sex, and Dumbledore boning Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey, simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N:** Are you ready for this jelly?


	6. Chapter 6: Perilous Propositions

A/N: I'm back from a long hiatus and ready to get down and dirty!

(I don't own anything please don't sue me!)

* * *

Chapter 6: Perilous Propositions

* * *

"Hey, are you, er, feeling better?" Ron asked as Hermione plopped into the seat next to him. Hermione's cheeks reddened.

"Yes. Yes, in fact I feel fine," Hermione replied.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, his eyes dropping.

"God, Ron! Stop looking! It's not like you can see it through my pants!" Hermione barked. Ron's eyes popped back up to her angry face.

"Sorry," He muttered, "Just natural instinct," He explained grinning.

"You know, you don't need a girl for that," Hermione responded with a vicious smile. Ron's eyebrows drew together indignantly.

"I like girl ass not boy ass!" He yelled in a voice loud enough to attract the gaze of Severus Snape.

"Damned straight," Snape muttered to himself.

"Severus," Dumbledore muttered, leaning towards the potions master.

"Yes headmaster?"

"I need to speak with you about an important issue, if you have a moment."

"Er, sure," Snape nodded following Dumbledore as he stood and headed out of the Great Hall.

"I need your help on a project of sorts." Snape nodded, listening.

"Sure."

"I'm not sure if you've heard anything about this yet, but there has been a warrant sent out, for Remus Lupin." The name seemed to echo through the air as Snape pictured the other man.

Dumbledore's pale blue eye twinkled as he saw the look on the other mans face. The older man placed a hand on Snape's shoulder squeezing it gently.

"I need you to go out to him in the forest. I'll give you directions to where he is hiding. He needs wolfsbane, to keep from transforming, it's too dangerous for him to be in wereform, without his wits about him he's sure to be found and caught, but as a man, there are few smarter, or better at hiding themselves than he." Snape nodded no longer listening to the words of the other man, simply reveling in the idea of seeing Remus again, on a regular basis, _having_ to be alone with such a man.

"Of course, Headmaster, my duty is to help," He muttered doing his best to sound dismal and unhappy. Dumbledore nodded, taking his hand from where it still sat on Snape's shoulder and subconsciously letting it drift to where Snape's dark hair fell into his face.

"About time for a wash, don't you think, Severus?" Dumbledore asked rubbing a lock of greasy hair between his thumb and forefinger. Snape nodded.

"I suppose so,"

"Ten o'clock alright?"

"Sure." Snape nodded.

Meanwhile…

Draco eyed Harry from where he sat, leaning against a tree, gazing out towards the forest with a pad of paper in his lap. As he neared, Draco could see that there were several doodles of horses and unicorns scribbled on the paper and suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Potter," He hissed as he got near to the dark haired boy. Harry looked up, startled, and quickly hid the pad of paper.

"What, Malfoy?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"I was just, er, wondering if you'd mind doing me a favor?" Draco started. Harry's eyes widened.

"I'm not gay," He said quickly. Draco's cheeks reddened.

"Not that, idiot, I mean, neither am I, I just meant, I was hoping you could help me catch my unicorn." Harry's eyes lit up.

"Horny?" He cooed.

"Yeah," Draco said, grinning, "I thought tonight we could go out looking for him, I mean, you're the one he made me lose him anyways…" He said, his voice turning sour.

"Well, fine. I mean, I guess," Harry muttered sounding equally as sour. "But just because I don't want you crying over your stupid pony."

"Watch it, Potter," Draco leaned in threateningly.

"Or what?"

"Or we'll see who cries over Horny," Draco taunted with a sly grin.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Harry stuttered in a suddenly concerned voice.

"Well, I figure it is a little fruity to have one, so I thought after we found him we could do something really manly, you know, and like, kill him or something." Draco explained. Harry's eyes widened.

"That's inhumane!" Harry yelped. Draco shrugged.

"Then you better be there to stop me," Draco said leaning in close to Harry, his breath hot against Harry's pale cheek.

Draco couldn't help himself; he was just so delectable sitting there all by himself with those green eyes and his thin lips. And Draco had the control, with Horny being his; he could do whatever he wanted with the unicorn, _and_ with Harry. Draco grinned, biting Harry's lip. As Harry pulled his lip free, Draco hissed at him.

"Be careful, Potter- Or else Horny's," He made a thud-like swallowing sound in the back of his throat, "Dead."

Harry shuddered fearfully. He wouldn't let this happen, he'd do anything to save that beautiful creature-his love- and he wanted to make sure Draco knew it.

"Oh, I will," Harry said leaning in towards the other boy aggressively. "I will."

* * *

A/N Continued: Dontcha wish your fanfiction was as hot as this?

keep reviewing with your praises and complaints and you too could make a cameo in horny delight!


	7. Chapter 7: Lusty Love

A/N: I'm back from outerspace so turn around now with that sad look upon your face!

(I own nothing don't sue!)

* * *

Chapter 7 Lusty Love

* * *

"Oh, yes.." Snape groaned as Albus Dumbledore massaged his scalp with a special shampoo. Severus wasn't sure where the shampoo came from but the scent was oddly familiar and had a slight gel-like consistency. Severus ignored the mystery of Albus's shampoo and let his body slide down into the warm and bubbly water.

"You seem tense, Severus," Dumbledore noted, letting his hands slide down to the man's bare sinewy shoulders. Severus didn't answer, simply grunted in agreement. His mind was elsewhere, to be sure. The thought of seeing Remus Lupin again was as scary as it was exciting. Memories of their trysts as boys swam in his mind. He had been so gentle, so soft, compared to the other boys.

It had been awkward a few years previous when Remus had come to teach. The two had, had their moments together in the shrieking shack, but Remus had seemed to have lost interest. To be sure he apologized many times for the way he had used Severus, but it wasn't apology that Severus wanted. And no matter how he tried to seduce the other man (Even by going to far as to take on the dress and demeanor of one of his previous loves, Minerva McGonagall) into this realization, Remus seemed oblivious.

'It's not that I'm gay,' Severus thought to himself, 'it's simply that it wasn't fair, him thrusting into me like that, without ever giving me the opportunity to do the same to him.' Dumbledore broke Snape's concentration as he rose up out of the large bubble bath, wrinkly and naked.

"I'll be right back Severus; I-er- have to get some more shampoo…" Snape just nodded as Dumbledore wrapped a towel around his waist, hiding his excitement, and exiting to the chamber next door.

* * *

Meanwhile….

"Finally," Draco grunted, as Harry made his way into the dark forest, the tip of his wand illuminating the way.

"Well, if you hadn't insisted that I be in a thong, we could have done this in the daylight, and maybe we'd be done by now," Harry retorted. Draco raised an eyebrow his eyes traveling down to Harry's pink thong. It had a distinct butterfly pattern.

"That's manly," Draco snorted.

"Well, I didn't exactly own my _own_ thong, I had to borrow it from Luna," Harry explained.

"Luna?" Draco asked, "I thought you were strictly shagging Granger and animals these days."

"If a girl doesn't mind role-playing-"

"You mean playing horsey?"

"At least I _can_ ride a girl, according to Ginny your jockey skills are lacking," Harry snorted adjusting his thong.

"I can ride!" Draco sputtered, "I just like to take a little trot around the track before I go in for the race!"

"According to Ginny, you didn't even want to saddle up-"

"That's because I like to ride bareback!" Draco hissed threateningly. A shiver ran down Harry's naked back at these words, and Harry's thoughts drifted to Horny, how he would like to get on Horny's bareback and take that lovely creature for a ride. Harry let out a long and erotic whiny hoping to call the creature to him as he was now very ready and excited for an evening prance. A soft neigh responded from a ways away.

"Horny," Harry sang with joy, blood pulsed through his veins and his butterfly thong could hardly contain his excitement. Harry dropped to all fours and began cantering over the forest floor.

"You want to see me ride?" Draco asked softly to himself as Harry zigzagged across the forest floor frantically, "I'll show you how I ride." With that Draco ripped off his white silk shirt, grabbed his riding crop and mounted Harry.

Harry let out a neigh of confusion as long ass-less-leather-pant-clad legs encircled his waist, and strong hands clutched to his shoulders.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Harry asked feeling Draco's bare-ass against his naked back.

"Showing you how I ride!" Draco yelled waving his riding crop above his head and bringing it down with a loud "crack!" against Harry's bum. With a yelp Harry raced off into the forest, Draco writhing on top of him.

Harry was getting frantic, he felt as if he was never going to see his love again, he was about to give up and just do some role playing with Draco, who was now canoodling past the butterflies, when he saw his love trotting along majestically, but with company.

Remus Lupin sat astride Horny's majestic back.

* * *

Back at the Castle…..

Hermione pulled her skirt on fastening it, and readjusted her shirt.

"Same time tomorrow?" a small voice asked from the dark corner of the broom closet.

"I don't know, it's getting more and more dangerous… Harry knows that I cheated on him when we were together, and you know I'm cheating on Ron with Harry still, now and then.. I just don't know if I can take anymore risks-" Hermione was cut off sharply with the lips of her companion.

"Same time tomorrow?" The voice demanded.

"Alright, but listen, we have to be more careful, if anyone found out, we'd both be ruined."

"I know, I know, but… I love you-"

"Don't talk that way!" Hermione broke in, "We agreed that this is strictly sex, you know I have a boyfriend and-"

"A boyfriend you don't love that is more interested in sneaking in the back door than finding the key to your heart!" The voice argued.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione scoffed running a hand through her hair and leaving the broom closet. She glanced back into the dark shadowy corner where the figure of her lover lay slumped and weeping. "I don't have a heart," Hermione whispered to herself, as one single tear slid down her pale cheek.

* * *

A/N Cont.: If I fell on top of you would you tell me to get on or get off...?


	8. Chapter 8: Hot Sexy Dirty Creature

A/N: Shake your ass, WATCH yourself, Shake your ass, Show me what your working with!

(I own nothing)

* * *

Chapter 8: Hot Sexy Dirty Creature

* * *

"Harry?" Remus asked, a little confused. Harry stood, knocking Draco off his back, and covered his bulging thong with his hands.

"Er, hi, er Lupin," Harry murmured a little embarrassed.

"Get the hell off my unicorn!" Draco shouted, standing and wiping grass off of his ass-less chaps. Remus slid of the unicorn gracefully and the sight of it both turned Harry on, and angered him.

_How could Horny let another man ride him like that? _He thought to himself with a sniff.

"What are you two doing out here?" Remus asked, not sure he even wanted an answer.

"We could ask you the same thing, unicorn thief!" Draco shouted with a pout.

"Take it," Remus said stepping away from the creature, who stamped its hooves. "I just thought I'd go on a little ride, while I wait for, er, someone."

Harry rushed to the animal at this and wrapped his arms around its neck, fondling the horn between his fingers. Remus raised an eyebrow, at this as Draco ran over to the unicorn and pushed it away from Harry.

"It's mine! You have to pay me before I let you near _my_ unicorn," Draco sneered. Harry's heart ached at the thought of his love being referred to as "it". Horny wasn't an "it" Horny was a beautiful and sexy love machine!

"Pay you?" Harry asked, "How much? Name your price!" Draco grinned at this, but with a glance at Remus, who was watching interestedly, Draco's smile fell.

"We'll, uh, talk about this back at the castle," He murmured, covering his bare ass with his hands, and glaring at Remus. Draco grabbed a rope out of his bag, a rope that he had intended to use as part of the payment he was going to demand from Harry, in a huff, Draco tied the rope around Horny's neck and then tied the other end to a nearby tree.

Harry wasn't ready to leave Horny, they had only just found each other again, but Draco was determined to discuss payment away from Remus, and so, with one kiss to the unicorn's snout, Harry followed Draco out of the forest and back to the castle.

_Don't leave me_, thought Horny desperately, Horny didn't relish the idea of being left alone with the werewolf again. Had his master and lover come only a few seconds earlier they'd have caught the werewolf defecating onto the ground and then rolling in it. Such behavior frightened Horny, for the unicorn, prided itself in being a cleanly being. Horny sniffed as he watched the bare asses of the two young men fade into the distance, if only those asses could be pressed lovingly against Horny's own back.

* * *

Meanwhile….

* * *

"Damn it!" Snape chirped as he dropped a flute of Wolfsbane. The small glass flute shattered, staining his robes with the deep blue liquid. He was rushing, desperate to be in the presence of Remus, desperate to see that face, touch that ass…

_Did I just think that? _

No, no, of course not, he was just desperate to get his job done, that's all.

_Job, as in sex? _

No! No, of course not, he wasn't gay, after all, and besides, Remus Lupin was a half breed werewolf- disgusting.

_Than why are you so nervous to see him? _

"I'm not!" Snape screamed at his own mind, which cackled inwardly.

_You want him, Severus. _

"No I don't."

_Yes, you do, you're desperate to have him. _

"Shut the fuck up!"

_Or what? _

"Or I'll curse you into submission!"

_You're going to curse your own brain? _

"If that's what it takes!" At this Severus' pesky brain took its exit and Severus poured a new flute of potion. He just wanted to get this over with, Remus Lupin was just a disgusting, dirty creature that Dumbledore was forcing him to help.

_Hot sexy dirty creature? _

"GAHHH!" Snape screamed as he stunned his own head, falling to the floor, and spilling his flute, once again.

* * *

Five Minutes Later…

* * *

Snape rose, rubbing his head, he really needed to get that head in check.

"I showed him!" Snape sneered happily as he thought of that little voice in his head, that sounded amazingly familiar to Ginny Weasley.

Snape re-filled his flute, and realized that due to his tumultuous inner monologue fight, he was very late for his meeting with Remus.

* * *

A few floors about Snape's Dungeon…

* * *

Ron and Hermione were going at it again, but their viewer was not happy about it. Hermione, strong beautiful Hermione, with that selfish, disgusting pig of a boy. He couldn't satisfy her, she needed more, that was for certain.

Of course Hermione claimed that no one person could satisfy her, but if she would only let her heart be swept away… Certainly they could have more sex, that was no question, if Hermione would just let him be her man, her one and only man! Not Ron, but him!

Need and jealousy tangoed inside the viewer as the motion of his love clashed with the carelessness of the Weasley boy. He needed Hermione, and he knew how she liked to be loved, why else would Hermione risk it? Of course she loved him to… She had to. It was Ron, that was in the way, Ron and even Harry, for Hermione admittedly had trysts with Harry as well.

They were standing the way, suddenly it was all too obvious the only way to have Hermione to himself was to get rid of her other "lovers" if you could even call them that.

"I'll kill them," whispered the boy to himself and then, excited with his new plan, "I'll KILL THEM!" The lovers stopped their sexing at the sound.

"What the-?" Ron started turning to stare at the intruder.

* * *

A/N Cont.: If you ain't no punk holler "we want prenup" "WE WANT PRENUP!" yeah


	9. Chapter 9: Return of the Hit and Spit

Chapter 9: The Return of the Spit and Hit

Neville blushed as Ron gave him a disgusted look.

"We're not a porno, mate!" Ron yelped covering his dangly parts with his hands and looking around the room for his trousers, Neville just stared at him, shocked at his own assertiveness.

"Kill who-" Hermione started but Neville had raced off. Hermione's heart thumped in her chest. Kill? Had Neville just said something about _killing_ someone? Certainly she could understand if he'd feel a little uncomfortable walking in on her and someone else but he couldn't have possibly just shouted he wished to _kill_ them for it, could he?

"Well he's gone," Ron said shrugging, "How about we finish up-" He muttered with a grin, raking his recently buttoned pants back down. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How about you finish, and I'll go see what Neville was on about," Hermione said redressing.

"Oh come on, I'm almost finished-"

_Almost made it a full three minutes then- _Hermione thought to herself sourly. _Maybe a little death fright might not be such a big deal for him, _

"-might teach him some priorities..." She said out loud to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm going to go check on Neville," Hermione muttered leaving a very blue-balled Ron by himself.

"Alright, alright," Ron said staring down at himself, "Guess it's just you and me, just like old times…good old spit and hit…"

Meanwhile….

"About time," Remus said as a dark figure pushed his way through the branches of the forbidden forest to a semi-transformed Remus.

"I am here," Snape said mechanically.

"No shit."

"I will give you your wolfsbane and that is all… no funny business," Snape said, as if it were a mantra he had said many times before.

"Ok," Remus said slowly holding out a very hairy hand. Snape placed a small vial in the hand letting his own linger upon the fur.

_Careful Severus, don't want to get too excited just yet. _As if realizing his pause, he snatched away his hand in disgust.

_Disgust at myself for being attracted to such a beast-_

_Attracted? Did you just say attracted Severus? _

"No!" Snape yelled aloud. Remus jumped back raising an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, startled.

_Yeah, what, Severus? No you don't want to have sexual intercourse with this sexy beast, or No you will not leave until you have it in every position possible? _

Snape growled at his snarky inner-self, pounding his chest angrily (as that was where the voice seemed to be coming from- his heart).

"No I will not have sexual intercourse with you, you sexy beast!" Snape bellowed. Remus's already luminous eyes seemed to get even larger.

"Well… I er... wasn't really asking you to... I thought-" Remus stuttered awkwardly, the skin beneath his fur growing a deep shade of scarlet. Snape's own eyes were now growing in size at the realization of his declaration. He turned on his heel, and much like our friend Neville, ran away, only this time, unlike Neville, he wasn't being chased by a mortal girl, but by a werewolf, big and strong, and in the words of Snape's inner voice (which sounds strangely like Ginny Weasley) _sexy_.

Meanwhile…

"What did you say you wanted?" A fiery redhead with her hands on her hips asked, cocking her head to one side.

"I need… advice..." Draco Malfoy replied meekly. His eyes shifted around the room of requirement pausing for a second as a very frisky Luna worked her stuff on a stripper pole.

"On what?" Ginny asked, grinding the heel of her knee high leather boot into the wood floor.

"Can we do this privately?" Draco asked hurriedly, as a drunk Rubeus Hagrid started hooting as Luna attached tassels to her sparkly bikini top.

"Can we do _what_ privately?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrow, "Is this another one of those Snape-favors? I can't turn you straight," the redhead said matter-of-factly.

"No!" Draco hissed.

"Damn," Ginny muttered to herself and then in explanation, "He pays _really_ well."

"Well, I can pay really well too, but I just need advice so-"

"So what do you need advice on?" Ginny asked, visibly perking at the idea of money. She pulled him behind a curtained off section of the room where a large plush bed was hidden. Draco briefly took in the sight of the handcuffs at the headboard of the bed and the whip lying in the corner before turning back to Ginny.

"Listen, you're like, really good at knowing what you should do in like... romantic situations… and erm, so I need you to help me know what to do with a, erm... personal problem I have-"

"Ok…" Ginny started confused, "How do you know I'm good with stuff like that?" she asked.

"Oh, well, you're voice is always the one in my head when I get flustered during... you know... copulation." Ginny wrinkled her nose.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I mean, I hear that other people also have inner Ginny thoughts, so I don't know, maybe you're an oracle or something?" Draco asked. Ginny shrugged,

"Maybe,"

"Will you help me?"

"Absolutely," Ginny said rubbing her hands together evilly.

_Little does he know_, she thought to herself, _what I really am. _


	10. Chapter 10: Author's Note

Ok, this is just an author's note to tell you that I'm alive and a new chapter of this story is coming up

Ok, this is just an author's note to tell you that I'm alive and a new chapter of this story is coming up! I've recently been in the mood to get back to some of these stories so beyond this one, keep and eye out for some other favorites like Dirty Sexy Galleons, Dirty Detention, She Felt Nothing- Right? As well as new fics like Linger and An Unfortunate Situation. As always I've enjoyed writing these fics and appreciate all of your feedback. I hope you'll enjoy my newest batch of fics and updates.

DeliciousNewYork


	11. The Real Chapter 10: Sinister Sex

A/N: Guess who's back, back again- DeliciousNewYork is back, tell a friend

* * *

Sinister Sex

"Neville," Hermione started, out of breath, she had finally cornered the other boy who had a surprising amount of stamina considering his chubbiness. On the other hand his dick lasted for like thirty minutes when they were doing it, so maybe he was in better shape than was visibly apparent.

"Oh hey, Hermione, didn't see you there, I was just on my evening run," Neville laughed awkwardly as he turned to face his lover. Hermione raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I'm not stupid Neville; I know you want to kill Ron because you caught us hobnobbing."

"I just hate seeing other men hob on your nobs," Neville conceded, looking down at Hermione's nobs hungrily.

"I'm sorry, Neville, but I'm just too much woman for one man to handle." Hermione replied. Neville scowled at her his throbbing baton declaring that it would someday prove her wrong. But in the meantime, he knew the only way he could have her all to himself was to get rid of her other fuck-buddies.

"Soon you'll learn that I'm capable of more than you give me credit for," Neville said cryptically.

"By that are we going back to that killing Ron thing?" Hermione asked casually.

"Yeah, that's sort of where I was headed," He nodded.

"Ok," Hermione said shrugging, "Go for it."

Neville's eyes widened in confusion as Hermione continued to act entirely nonchalant.

"Really?" Neville asked, his baton getting ready for some twirling, murder always got him off.

"Yeah, really," Hermione said. She couldn't take Neville too seriously, after all he had a little nose, and boys with little noses could never be taken too seriously. His attempt would be comical enough, and might even scare her long-nosed boyfriend into giving a little more thought to his actions, like pleasing his girlfriend. She'd been begging him to let her try a strap-on on him and he kept saying that, that was only for pumpkin-pasties. Maybe after this near death experience he'd be a little more open to living his life to the fullest and being fucked up the ass by his girlfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I don't know…" Draco started slowly as Ginny explained to him her plan.

"Oh come on, the discomfort is mild at worst and it's the only way that you can really get him to fall in love with you or at least play penis hockey with you," Ginny proceeded.

"Well, how exactly am I supposed to do it, you know, like are there books on this stuff?" Draco asked livening up to the idea at the term penis hockey. He needed some serious two person action as his arm was getting sore and mouth dry from the spit and hit.

"Don't worry about it, I can show you… I've read up on it." Ginny explained with a grin. She led Draco down a secret compartment in the floor of the sex stall, down to her laboratory.

In an entirely different part of the Hogwarts grounds…

Snape was running, desperately trying to escape the gruff canine-like man following behind him, as well as trying to escape the desires of his soul. The canine-like-instincts of Remus allowed him to overtake Snape's meager speed and in a matter of seconds Snape was lying in a dewy patch of grass with the large and gruff werewolf, now nearly fully transformed atop him.

_At last_, Ginny's voice murmured with Snape's jizz-shampooed head.

_I mean, stop it you disgusting beast-_

_Disgusting sexy beast of passionate erotica!_ Ginny's voice continued

_No never, I really don't want to have sex with this thing!_

_Then why is your doggy toy squeaking so passionately? _

_That… Just happens, for no apparent reason, I think it's-_

_Gay? And attracted to wild animalistic beasts? _

_No. I meant it's just needing some FEMALE attention, that's all._ At that thought Snape's Doggy Toy seemed to pop deflating into a little rubber dangly with a broken squeaker. Remus seemed fairly disappointed at this fact since he was using the large bulge in Snape's pants to scratch his belly. In fact, Remus was so angered by this that he began growling angrily.

"Yeah big bad doggy, ravish me!" A foreign voice hissed from Snape's mouth and at that Remus pounced and immediately began goring Snape's neck. Blood poured from the ragged bite and stained the dark fur on Remus's muzzle. Snape screamed in pain as Remus continued down his body making a snack of Snape's abdomen.

He writhed in pain and pleasure stripping the dark robes from his body and allowing Remus to indulge in him. The harsh tearing of Remus's fangs lessened and lessened as he continued on until he was licking Snape's happy trail and teething his doggy biscuit. His body was loosing its gruff qualities and soon the fur seemed to be sucked back in to Remus's flesh and he lay exhausted on top of naked, bloody Snape in a naked, bloody heap. The sun had come up.

* * *

That morning…

As Harry awoke from his erotic dreams of bestial desire he realized that he could not bear being separated from his love for one second more. Harry sprung from his bed clad in his butterfly thong and a night cap and rushed to the door. Propelling himself from his dormitory he nearly landed atop a smaller pudgy boy.

"Oh, sorry Neville," Harry muttered darting around him.

"Nice outfit, where you headed?" Neville asked in a sinister voice.

"I'm meeting my girlfriend," Harry said, beaming. For he and Horny really were more serious than just a shallow hook-up.

"Oh really?" Neville asked grinding his teeth.

"Well, I haven't really asked her if she'd be my official girlfriend just yet, but… well, I saw her with another man the other night, and I just realized I need her all to myself. You know? I really love her," He swooned at the thought of having Horny all to himself. He would go to her and they would just be together, he didn't care what Draco did to him or what he had to do to Draco, for Horny, it was worth it. Harry's own horn stood up at this glorious thought and he pushed past Neville.

"Not so fast, Potter!" Neville yelled pouncing onto Harry's back. Harry fell over in shock, his thong clad ass pointing to the ceiling.

_So this is how Neville likes to play_, Harry thought to himself. _Clearly seeing me dressed so sexily has turned him on. _While there was a definitely erotic quality about having Neville astride his back, Harry had committed himself to his one true love, Horny.

"Neville, no. Get off of me, I love her, I'm sorry," Harry refused, trying to expel Neville from his back. Neville rang his hands around Harry's neck, violently. Harry got Goosebumps as the collar like sensation that made his face turn red. Neville's fingers clawed at Harry's face and suddenly Harry understood, Neville new about Harry's love for horses and was trying to arouse him by making his hands into a sort of bridal. Harry had to admit, it was working. He squirmed in Neville's hands trying to break free but feeling as though he was succumbing to Neville's seduction. As Harry wriggled around Neville lost his grip and he broke free. He turned, staring at the other boy.

Neville narrowed his eyes angrily. There was no way Harry was getting away from him. It was clear that Harry was Hermione's primary fuck-buddy from the way that she easily sacrificed Ron, so Neville had to kill Harry; it was his only way to have Hermione to himself. Neville was disgusted at the idea that Harry assumed his love for Hermione was the same as his.(For, obviously, Neville assumed Harry's would-be-girlfriend was Hermione.) Neville grinned evilly as Harry stared back at him with a look of confusion and something else was that fear or-

Harry couldn't help himself, his horn had overtaken his heart and his horn needed him to taste Neville's pink lips. Neville froze as Harry captured his lips in a kiss, pressing his horn up against Neville.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Draco shuddered as Ginny made the preparations, potions, spells incantations; this was going to get a bit messy.

"When we're done here, all you have to do is kill that unicorn and Harry will be all yours," Ginny said, smiling evilly to herself, only a matter of time and she'd be drinking a unicorn blood smoothie, both tasty and life-lengthening.

A/N: give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, give it to me baby uh huh, uh huh, uh huh


End file.
